


¿Pesadilla?

by tsubame_17



Category: Love monster
Genre: Gen, formato tipo script
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin tiene pesadillas que no lo dejan dormir bien por las noches... ¿Cual será la causa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Pesadilla?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaede Sakuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaede+Sakuragi).



{En la Cafetería}

GIN: Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro... era una pesadilla... 

Kurou, Osora, Gin y Yuki estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda llena de comida.

GIN: ¬¬ era el lobo de Caperucita Roja... y el Cazador me mataba... TT_TT

Yuki estaba a su lado y lo miraba con aburrimiento.  
Osora estaba al otro lado y escuchaba horrorizada lo que decía el hombre lobo, mientras intentaba calmarlo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de este.  
Kurou se limitaba a comer.

GIN: TT_TT y anteanoche soñé que era Frankenstein, y que la muchedumbre me perseguía y me mataba... y antes fue Drácula... TT_TT _**POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SOÑAR COSAS TAN FEAS!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Gin revolvió su cabello.

Yuki sonríe para sí.

 

Gin esta durmiendo en un sofá doble. Una pierna sobre el respaldo y el otro pie sobre el suelo. La camisa semiabierta, la corbata en la mano, los zapatos tirados en el suelo.

GIN: **ZZZZ!!!!!**

Yuki sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, a la altura de la cabeza de Gin. En las manos tiene un libro, el cual esta leyendo en voz alta. 

{101 muertes de Monstruos Literarios}

 

 

YUKI: Creo que seria bueno que fueras a dormir un rato a la Clínica.

GIN: ¬¬ **ESTAS LOCO!** POR QUÉ IRIA YO CON ESE DOCTOR!!!!!!

YUKI: Tranquilo... No te va a hacer nada (^^, no eres una linda chica)

GIN: pero... y el examen? ...

YUKI: Yo le diré al profesor que estas indispuesto.

GIN: pero...

YUKI: Nada de peros... Además estas así desde hace una semana, apenas pudiste dormir y no pudiste concentrarte en nada... ^^, menos en estudiar para el examen de química.

Gin asiente con la cabeza. Mientras Osora y Kurou hacen lo mismo.

YUKI: Vamos! 

Agarra a un chibi-lobo Gin por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hasta la puerta de la clínica, que no deja de hacer berrinche.

GIN: **_NO QUIERO IRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Yuki se para de repente y se muestra en su forma natural, como hombre de nieve.

Congela al chibi Gin.

_Ding! Dong!_

Yuki se va corriendo al escuchar las campanas.

 

Gin seguía parado frente a la puerta cuando se descongeló.

Agachó las orejas resignado y entró.

La enfermera lo recibió muy alegre. Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró dentro.

ENFERMERA: DOCTOR! EMERGENCIA!

Lo llevó hasta el pequeño doctor.  
Semu estaba sentado en una alfombra leyendo, rodeado de animales de peluche.

ENFERMERA: Aquí esta su nuevo paciente, Doctor.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a recibirlo.

SEMU: Pase por aquí Sr. Kouya.

Un asustado Gin siguió al doctor por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un despacho.

SEMU: Siéntese y cuénteme que puedo hacer por Usted.

GIN: Tengo problemas para dormir ¬¬,

SEMU: Así que... No puede concentrarse en sus estudios porque no puede dormir bien por las noches?

Un chibi hombre lobo, sonrojado y con las orejas bajas, se hunde en una enorme silla asintiendo con la cabeza.

SEMU: Si es solo eso tiene fácil solución. Tendrás que tomar algo para poder dormir...

GIN: No quiero tomar ningún remedio ^^,

SEMU: ¬¬ ummmmm...

GIN: Me alteran demasiado y bueno...

SEMU: No hace falta que siga... Ya entiendo lo que quiere decir.

El doctor se levantó de su silla pensativo y fue hasta la librería que había en el despacho.

Paseo sus dedos por los lomos de los libros, bajo la atenta mirada de Gin.

SEMU: Hay otra forma, pero ...

Tomó uno de los libros, lo abrió y leyó.

SEMU: "Muy bien! Esto servirá."

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se acercó a Gin.

GIN: Qué es?

SEMU: Es una terapia alternativa. Aromaterapia para licántropos.

GIN: ¬¬, eso es seguro?

SEMU: Bueno... A decir verdad podría ser un poco... 

GIN: Un poco... ? ¬¬, _**qué!**_

SEMU: Bueno... Si no se hace la mezcla de la forma adecuada... Podrías dormir por varios días seguidos...

GIN: ^-^ Entonces no habría problema ^-^

SEMU: "En realidad el problema no es dormir por días sino que no podría despertarlo si tiene alguna pesadilla porque con esta terapia son demasiado reales."

 

YUKI: Profesor, podría ir a la Biblioteca?

BAKUMIN: Puedo saber que necesita?

La clase estaba llena de estudiantes, distribuidos en grupos, que estaban estudiando ávidamente. Yuki estaba a un lado del escritorio del profesor.

YUKI: Kurou se llevo mi libro ... Él esta allí, iré a pedirselo.

BAKUMIN: Esta bien

 

Una mano saca con delicadeza uno de los mechones de cabellos que cubrían los ojos cerrados de Gin.

Lentamente Gin abrió los ojos.

GIN: Sensei?...

Parpadeo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

GIN: Sensei...

Estiró los brazos hacia la persona que tenia delante.

Unos labios se unían a los de él muy lentamente. 

GIN: Sensei... 

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del otro.

Volvió a besarlo.

Entreabrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua juguetona.

GIN: ummmm...

Se separaron.

La boca del profesor mordisquea con ternura la oreja puntiaguda.

Se entretuvo jalando levemente las argollas que tiene Gin en la oreja.

GIN: Sensei... mas...

Poco a poco unas delicadas y largas manos empiezan a recorrer la camisa de Gin y abrirla.

Unos cabellos oscuros caían sobre el torso blanco.

Gin gemía con las pequeñas lamidas que recibía.

Entrelazó sus dedos en aquellos cabellos y atrajo esa cabeza hacia sí.

Unos ojos oscuros lo miraban.

El hombre lobo entreabrió sus labios.

SENSEI: Cuál es tu sueño?

Un sonrojado hombre lobo acerca su boca al oído del profesor. 

GIN: H-A-G-A-L-O (susurro) Lo quiero dentro.

Las miradas se encontraron.

BAKUMIN: "Sin duda los sueños de los jóvenes son los mejores... "

El profesor estaba parado al lado de la cama, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la almohada para no aplastar al enfermo, y su cara pegada a la de Gin.   
Mientras, Gin, había cambiado de posición para poder abrazarlo por la cintura y sus manos acariciaban la espalda del profesor.

Bakumin se relamió los labios y se acomodo sobre la cama.

Gin con impaciencia intentó en vano sacarle aquella prenda al profesor.

GIN: Grrrrr...

BAKUMIN: Paciencia... Todo a su tiempo...

El profesor siguió lamiendo y besando la parte baja del torso de Gin, a la vez que abría, sin dificultad, el pantalón del hombre lobo.

Metió la mano por el bóxer y acarició la erección de Gin.

GIN: **_MAS! MAS!_**

Gin se arqueo bajo el cuerpo del profesor. 

Bakumin se desabotonó su cheongsam y dejó a la vista un delicado cuerpo.

Terminó de sacarle el bóxer a Gin.

Siguió tocando el cuerpo del hombre lobo y le abrió las piernas.

Acomodó una almohada bajo las caderas de Gin.

Lo preparó lamiendo y besando la entrepierna.

GIN: hummmmmmm...(jadeo) aahhhhhhh... (jadeo)

El profesor se acercó hasta el oído de Gin para susurrarle.

BAKUMIN: (Delicioso) Esto te dolerá un poco... Pero pronto se convertirá en placer...

Unas uñas se clavaron en las sabanas.

GIN: Ah!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los gemidos retumbaron por todo el lugar.

 

YUKI: GIN! GIN! DESPIERTA!

Yuki esta sacudiendo el brazo a Gin, que duerme moviéndose agitad-amente.

GIN: (jadeo) **_QUÉ!!!!_** (jadeo)

YUKI: No te enojes... Te desperté porque me pareció que tenias una pesadilla.

GIN: ¬¬, gracias

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró largamente. 

Yuki estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Tenia un libro con tapas rojas sobre su regazo.

GIN: No tendrías que estar en un examen?

YUKI: Si, pero el profesor nos dio la primera hora para repasar para el examen.

GIN: Y que dijo de mi ausencia?

Yuki le pone, de repente, un papel enfrente de su cara.

YUKI: Léelo en voz alta.

GIN: Por qué? ^-^,

YUKI: "Qué desconfiado..."

YUKI: Es un conjuro para que no tengas mas pesadillas. Te ayudará.

GIN: Baku kurae.

[NOTA: Baku, come mis sueños.]

YUKI: ...

GIN: Parece que no pasa nada ^^,

_tap tap tap_

Pasos que se acercan corriendo.

**_bam!_ **

La puerta se abre de par en par.

BAKUMIN: Espero no llegar tarde ^^' 

GIN: **_SENSEI!!!!!!! QUÉ HACE AQUI?_**

El profesor mira a los dos.

BAKUMIN: No quiere alguien que coma sus sueños?

YUKI: Si. Él.

Yuki señala a Gin y el profesor lo mira fijamente. El hombre lobo esta completamente rojo.

BAKUMIN: ^-^ El joven Ginjirou Kouya. 

Se relame los labios y se frota las manos.

BAKUMIN: Tus sueños anteriores fueron D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O-S ^-^

Se acerca a la cara de Gin, mientras que este respira alterado, se puede ver como sube y baja bruscamente su pecho.

BAKUMIN: Que tengas dulces sueños!

Lo besa en la frente.

Gin se desploma en la camilla, con una placida sonrisa. 

YUKI: Será mejor que me vuelva a clase... Ahora ya se quedará durmiendo tranquilo...

El profesor mira como se va tranquilamente Yuki.

Se queda mirando a Gin.

BAKUMIN: " Qué clase de sueño has tenido?"

De repente se siente mareado.

Se sonrojo completamente.

BAKUMIN: (susurro) Sin duda, los sueños de los jóvenes son los mejores.

Mira alrededor todavía sonrojado.

BAKUMIN: "Aunque este es un poco picante"

Se sienta en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Yuki.

BAKUMIN: Será mejor que me quede un rato... No puedo volver estando tan excitado.

 

Yuki entra tranquilamente al Laboratorio de Química y se dirige hacia Osora, que se encuentra ocupada haciendo una pócima. Los demás alumnos están inquietos, murmurando.

ALUMNO1: Parece que no volverá. Menos mal!

ALUMNO2: Si.

ALUMNO3: Yo no había estudiado para el examen. 

ALUMNO4: Qué suerte que hemos tenidos.

ALUMNO2: Suerte fue que lo llamaran de urgencia.

Osora levanta la cabeza para ver a quien se paró frente a ella.

OSORA: Yuki! Que tal se encuentra Gin?

YUKI: Bien. Ahora esta mucho mejor. 

Yuki sonríe ampliamente.

YUKI: Antes de que me olvide...

Saca de entre sus ropas un libro y se lo entrega a Osora.

YUKI: Por favor daselo a Kurou. Tengo que ir al club y no puedo devolvérselo.

OSORA: ?

Yuki deja el libro sobre la mesa.

OSORA: Si, claro.

YUKI: Gracias.

Yuki se va por donde había venido. Se para en la puerta.

YUKI: Ah!... Decile también que su plan dio resultado.

Yuki sigue su camino.

OSORA: Plan?

Mira con curiosidad el libro que le habían dado. Inspecciona con cuidado la sobrecubierta roja, no tenia escrito nada. La levanta con curiosidad y se queda horrorizada.

{Edición especial}

{Kamasutra para Monstruos}

Osora se desmaya.


End file.
